


coming out of the kink closet

by UndercoverTimeagent



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alcohol, Discussion of kinks, Drugs, Kinks, M/M, Satisfying his boyfriend is Sander's kink, pool parties, the broerrrs wolf whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverTimeagent/pseuds/UndercoverTimeagent
Summary: when Sander 'accidentally' reveals some information about his and his boyfriend's sex life, Robbe is forced to think about that for the first time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	coming out of the kink closet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly very sorry about that title, but I am just so bad at it today.  
> hope you enjoy this short, silly thing anyway!
> 
> let me know what you think!

it was quite the summer day. The temperature had risen steadily since dawn and had peaked around one pm. This was when the Broerrrs had enough. Over Facebook messenger they had been aggressively bitching about the unreasonable hot weather until Aaron casually mentioned that his family was out of town and that he had a sweet pool in his backyard. The boys didn't know much about each other's families but all of them decided that it was a good idea to crash at Aaron’s, inviting themselves to take a dip in his pool. 

When news spread about the spontaneous party at Aaron's, Robbe also came out the woodwork. Instead of leaving the Broerrrs group-chat on read in favour of cuddling with Sander in front of the fan, he took advantage of the situation and casually mentioned that Sander and he were free and that they would bring the beer. 

When they both arrived with a crate of beer and swim trunks the party was already in full swing. Amber, who had been enjoying her afternoon with her boyfriend before the other so rudely interrupted them opened the door in her bikini with a shirt over her top half. She greeted them kindly and welcomed them both through the house and into the backyard. None of the Broerrrs had realised how nice Aaron lived. Even in the city he had a considerable back garden with a nice pool build into the ground. 

Aaron was perched on one of the deckchairs and Amber took a seat on his lap as Sander and Robbe deposited the booze they brought into a large tub in the shade filled with ice.  
"Why didn’t you tell us you lived like this? And had a pool?"  
-"Well, we don’t talk about those things. I didn’t know your mom was bipolar," he turned to Robbe, "I didn’t know you were gay, and I still don’t know a thing about Jens."  
-"That’s because I know all the things so you don’t have to," Jens laughed. He was relaxing in the pool, only his head above the water. 

After a while, everyone left the swimming pool and sat down in a little heap of teenagers. The crate with beers had been moved to a more accessible place and was steadily losing its content. A joint had been expertly rolled by Sander and was being passed around. Luckily, they were in the shade, because the sun, without a single cloud in the sky, had free reign and was mercilessly beating down on the small city garden. After a while, Sander got restless and got up from his place on the deckchair. Robbe, who had been lounging on him, moved out of the way, but pouted when Sander told him he was going for a swim. Seeing Sander get up got the other’s moving as well. Jens got a few seconds later and took Moyo with him too. 

Robbe kept lounging on the deckchair, closing his eyes and enjoying the light breeze and sun that came filtering through the canopy of leaves above him. He was at the edge of dozing off, when he heard the boys cry out and start wolf-whistling. He groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes. When he looked towards the pool, he saw what was going on. 

Sander stood shirtless; his swimming trunks low on his hips. He had his back to Robbe as well as to the other boys. Who were still cheering and laughing. They could clearly see the red scratch marks he had left the other day. They went in two sets of five, red trenches down his back. Apart from that, there were small, red crescent moons on his shoulder blades. If Sander had turned back to Robbe he would have seen how his grin was nearly splitting his face in two. 

They’d talked about this. How Sander loved being marked up when he fucked Robbe through the mattress, how he loved to ‘accidentally’ show it off to others by ‘accidentally’ hiking up his shirt. He loved the pain aspect of it as well. He’d never been much into pain play but the short nails of the younger boy kept him grounded and he loved the implications of them. That Robbe couldn’t control himself at moments like those, that the pleasure made his muscles contract.  
When Robbe realized what was going on, he instantly started blushing. Sander had never so deliberately and shamelessly showed off his marks. Nor had they so openly showed off their sex life before. It still made him shy, being in the closet for so long and forced to talk about tits and pussy had left their marks on his openness. But Sander was slowly breaking him out of that closet as well. Mostly by doing things like this.  
Robbe groaned in annoyance, but started laughing along when the boys started making kissy noises and pursing their lips at Sander and him.  
Sander just laughed along with them, comfortable enough with them and with himself to laugh at the remnants of their date at Robbe’s a couple of nights ago. 

“Okay, guys you got me,” Sander said between laughs. 

“Did you guys have fun last night?” Moyo joked. 

“Actually, two days ago.” This was met with even more howls and screams. Robbe sighed once again. Sander turned back to him and smiled at him. He leaned down so he was mere inches from Robbe’s pouting face and smirked. 

“Aww. I’m sorry I’m just that good,” He whispered, before giving him a quick but loving peck on the lips. Robbe followed his lips and kissed him again when Sander noticed what he was doing. 

“Does this get you hot?” He muttered against Robbe’s lips. 

“Oi! Don’t start that again now,” Jens yelled from inside the cool water. The two young men pulled apart and Robbe stuck his tongue out at Jens.  
Even if it would be difficult to learn to be open to people, he would get there. And Sander would help him with that. Probably, while mercilessly teasing him. He trusted Sander, and he knew the older boy would listen to him or stop if he wanted him to. 

Fin.


End file.
